


go together (ii)

by peachcandykiddo



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, i can't really think of other tags??, just as it should be, oh they cute cute, smooches, they tease each other, they're both goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 08:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: “they are in the very wrath of love, and they will go together”shakespeare’s as you like it — act 5, scene 2with the rainy season approaching, a perfectly clear day quickly turns into one plagued by pouring rain and tadashi loves it, except for when it rains on him. thankfully, kei has an umbrella and after they make it inside, with a little help from ms tsukshima's hair dryer, the two are dry and free to enjoy the rain from the safety of kei's house. that is, when they're not totally distracted by each other.





	go together (ii)

rain.

usually, tadashi liked rain.

the sound was relaxing, and after a storm the world always felt different. fresh, new almost.

but it was a little different when he was actually being rained  _ on. _

before practice the sky was clear.

they had been gifted with the pleasure of running warm up laps outside under the sweltering heat of the afternoon sun.

but at some point the low rumbling of thunder joined the cacophony of squeaking sneakers and the yelling high school boys they belonged to.

by the time the team was getting ready to leave the gym it was pouring, and everyone’s umbrellas were all the way in the locker room.

it wasn’t like they could stay in the gym forever though, so as a unit they made a run for it and managed to make it to the locker rooms only a little less soaked than they would have been if they had taken their time.

at this point, the long walk home was daunting. tadashi didn’t really want to leave the safety of the cool, dry locker room.

even hinata, who was seemingly immune to the elements and walked to school in snowstorms opted to go to kageyama’s to wait out the storm.

however, tadashi did also want to get in some dry clothes, so he slipped his hand into kei’s and ducked under his umbellra as the two headed out of the locker room. 

before he knew it tadashi was sitting on kei’s kitchen counter with a warm cup of tea, wearing one of his boyfriend’s hoodies that was a few sizes too big on him.

so far the rain showed no signs of stopping, but tadashi had no problem with it now that he was inside.

while he waited for kei to be done in the shower tadashi amused himself by watching the raindrops running down the kitchen window, sliding down the glass until they hit another droplet and suddenly merged.

“hey.”

kei walked into the kitchen so quietly that when tadashi heard his voice he nearly fell back into the cupboards, startled.

“h-hey.”

“jumpy much?” kei flashed tadashi a snarky grin as he walked over to the counter where tadashi sat.

“it’s not my fault that you’re so quiet,” tadashi countered with a smile, setting down his cup and placing his now free hands on kei’s bare shoulders, “i swear, you’re like a ghost.”

“maybe i am a ghost,” kei teased, sliding his hands under tadashi’s thighs and lifting him up off of the counter where he sat.

“oh god oh my god kei  _ please  _ don’t drop me,” as soon as his butt left the counter, tadashi’s first instinct was to cling to kei for dear life, pleading for his safety.

“i won’t, i won’t,” kei reassured tadashi with a gentle grin, and then proceeded to break his promise almost immediately, tripping over his own feet as he spun into the living room.

it all happened in a flash, and before tadashi could even register that they were falling he was on the floor on top of kei and laughing so hard that his face hurt.

for a few minutes, that was all the two did.

they laughed

they laid there on the living room floor, in each other’s arms, laughing until their sides hurt and it was hard to breathe

until finally, just as suddenly as it had started, the laughter subsided. all sound in the room outside of the rain falling on the roof and the pair’s heavy breathing had ceased to exist.

as they relaxed, falling silent, tadashi felt incredibly calm. a wave of peace just… washed over him.

he sat up, moving off of kei’s body so his boyfriend could do the same.

“you broke your promise,” tadashi smiled, looking kei in the eyes as he spoke.

“technically, i never promised,” kei refuted with a smug grin.

“you’re such an ass.”

“you know you love me.”

“i do.”

tadashi grinned, and as his lips met kei’s the rain outside continued to fall, just as it had for hours, an endless white noise as he kissed his boyfriend.

happy, that’s how he felt.

when he was together with kei he was happy.


End file.
